Farewell, My Dearest Italy
by Aiko-love-Anime
Summary: Holy Roman Empire's goodbye letter to his beloved childhood love, Italy. Oneshot. Inspired full series, called "My Dearest Love".


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The restless young nation, tired from his day of travel, entered his small tent. He removed his cape and cap, resting them on his cot. Tired, but unable to rest, he sat down at his desk and began writing a letter that he had needed to since he left home days before./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emMy Dearest Italy,em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI am sorry I left you so suddenly; I wish I did not have to, but a war must be fought and I have been beckoned forth. I must protect what I love, and that is you.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI pray to God every night that you, Italy, will never have to see what I have seen, or do what I have done. I want nothing more than to create a world in which you never have to fight. I cannot begin to explain how deeply it pains me to think one day you may have to. I will continue to fight and, even if I shall die, protect you from all the pains and displeasures of our imperfect world. I will never let anyone harm you.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI wish not to alarm you, but this war is more severe than I had previously thought. We have made camp for the night, if we had not I would not have been able to write to you one last time before we attack. How I wish this night would never end. I wish only to return to you, to hold you in my arms again. As I lay awake, I dream of the moment when my lips can once again brush yours. If only I could sit here and write to you forever.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emBut the world is not that kind.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emDo not cry for me, I have made you cry too much already. Rest in assurance that I am strong and my soldiers are brave. If you are still restless, pray for me and put your faith in God. He shall protect me in my quest for a better world. Quell your fears, Italy, live as the happy and loving country you are. Never stop loving, never stop caring. This world needs more countries, more people, like you.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI am short on time, my love, so I have to end this letter here. Tomorrow we will invade enemy territory; we do not know the area and it will be dangerous. So, if I should die, let this letter serve as my goodbye.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI love you, my dearest Italy.em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emFarewell,em/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em-HREem/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Holy Rome carefully folded the paper, placed it in the envelope, and stamped it with a seal. He stood up from his desk, and prepared to retire for the night. He made note as he drifted into sleep, he would send a messenger home first thing in the morning to deliver it. He fell into sleep's strong grasp, with thoughts of returning to his beloved Italy.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"In the morning, he would continue on to battle. A battle from which he would not return, at least, not as himself.p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"This oneshot inspired a full story called "My Dearest Love". It is up and completed. Check my profile if you would like to read it. Thanks for reading~!p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"~ Aiko-love-Animep 


End file.
